1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle including a leanable vehicle body frame and two front wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known vehicle includes a vehicle body frame that is leanable leftward or rightward when the vehicle is cornering, and two front wheels that are arranged side by side in a left-right direction of the vehicle body frame (for example, see U.S. Design Pat. No. D547,242 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,806).
A front portion of this type of vehicle tends to be large. Thus, in the vehicles disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. D547,242 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,806, the link mechanism is disposed above the two front wheels so as to reduce the space therebetween, thus realizing a reduction in the size of the front portion of the vehicle in relation to the left-right direction of the vehicle body frame. However, in the vehicle including two front wheels arranged within a narrow space, the vehicle body cover covering the link mechanism extends, when the vehicle is in the upright state, forward of front ends of the two front wheels and below upper ends of the two front wheels. Consequently, it is difficult to reduce the size of the front portion of the vehicle in relation to the front-rear direction of the vehicle body frame.
An attempt was made to reduce the size of the vehicle body cover in relation to the front-rear direction of the vehicle body frame. Specifically, the shape of the vehicle body cover was changed so that a front end of the vehicle body cover was disposed behind the front ends of the two front wheels arranged within a narrow space, and above the upper ends thereof when the vehicle is in the upright state. As the results of tests, it was discovered that incoming objects such as small stones, muddy water and the like that are kicked up by a preceding vehicle occasionally pass through a space between the link mechanism and the right front wheel and a space between the link mechanism and the left front wheel so as to enter an area behind the two front wheels.